


The Purple Emperor Eye

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, cheesy ending, so much angst but there is a happy ending promise, tell me if you want a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko will do what ever it takes to beat Akashi for the winter cup. He ends up showing a huge secret that no one knows. What is the real reason that kuroko quit the basket ball team. What will become of Akashi and kuroko after the winter cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giving in

Chapter 1 Giving in  
It was finally time to face Akashi. I have defeated all the other GoM. I knew this was going to be hard. But unlike what most people think it is not because of his emperor eye, no it is because of a much deeper reason. I have a crush on Akashi. So facing him will be a hard thing to do. I know that if I defeat him he will suffer but if I don't then I will be letting my team down, along with the GoM, and the old Akashi. So for the old Akashi I must do what everyone thinks I do best, feel nothing.  
I get ready to face him with everything I have. I have a secret weapon that no one knows about. Only me. I will use it against him if I need to. I should explain.  
I have been lying to everyone since the end of middle school. I have a lot more stamina then I let people think, that goes for strength as well. Why don't I just let people know this? The answer is because if I go past a certain point I get a emperor eye just like Akashi but mine is purple. Why do I keep it a secret? The answer is again very simple I don't like people looking at me like they do to Akashi. Honestly when people say that you have a different personality because of the eye is wrong. Akashi does it because he wanted a change of pace.  
Any way getting back to the point, I was just about to face off against Akashi, I look at my team there are a lot of mixed reactions. Some are determined while others are scared, but the ones who are scared try to not act like it.  
"Riko-san please do not take me out of this game even if I look like I am going to pass out. It will help us win the game." I said looking her in the face with my usual expressionless face but this time my eyes also held no emotion.  
"What are you talking about Kuroko." Riko said  
"I have a plan and you will find out about it probably either half way through the game or even possibly the first quarter." I said with my right eye turning purple for a moment.  
"If you say so Kuroko." Just when she said that the game was just about to start so we have to leave and line up.  
Thee way we lined up I ended up being in front of Akashi.  
"Hello Tetsuya. Looks like you are going to try and defeat me seriously. Sorry to disappoint you though you are going to lost against me." Akashi said with his usual confidence.  
"Really are you really so sure of yourself Sei-kun." I said with my turning purple, while I started to laugh at his face.  
"Tetsuya... How did you get that." Akashi said with a confused face.  
I started to laugh to again "Sei-kun, please don't attract attention to us because this is a secret for now. I had to show you because you thought you were going to win without a real fight. You are so funny Sei-kun."Ok I forgot to said I loss the filter that I have when my emperor eye is out.  
I look over to my team mates and luckily they are to focused with the people in front of them. Knowing that they are not paying attention to him and Akashi I let my emperor eye come back out.  
"Let's play Sei-kun." I said and giggled. When I did some people started to shiver.  
"Fine Tetsuya let's play" he said. He looked at me and looked confused when I did not have my emperor eye out.  
"Are you really going to play like that Tetsuya." Akashi asked.  
"Yes why would I not Akashi-kun." I said.  
"because you are obviously much stronger then you have been letting on." Akashi said with a little bit of confusion in his voice.  
"Akashi-kun, I was not lying I just can go only that far when I do not want to have my emperor eye come out. I though that you know everything Akashi-kun." I said with a smirk that was visible on my face.  
"I usually do but as always Tetsuya is unpredictable." He said with a smirk of his own.  
"thank you for such a high compliment." Right after I said this the whistle was blown and the ball was tipped off.


	2. The new emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait for this chapter, to be honest I forgot that I put this story on here, if people want to you can remind me, I only remembered because on a comment, btw thank you for all the love for this story.

The ball was tipped off. That is when it all started everyone was moving to get the ball from Kagami who was the one to get the ball for our team. The person who is a copy cat of my ability takes the ball from Kagami and passes it to another team member of his and that person makes a slam dunk. I do not know any of there names and I don't not care right now my only goal is to take down Akashi, so knowing people's names be damned.  
I went to the basket that the ball was going through. I got ready to do a super pass and pass the ball to Kagami. I got it speeding to him, but it was stopped by Akashi. If that was not enough, he stopped it very easily. He had stopped it like it was one of my normal passes.  
" Is that all you have. I really expected more from you. I know that you have an emperor eye, why don't you use it? Or is it that you cant because you can only use it for a minute or so. HAHA! You think you can beat me but we both know that you can never beat me. Even with your emperor eye." Akashi said in a mocking sneer.  
"If that is what you think Akashi-kun, but you should know the best out of everyone, I am unpredictable. I am the only person you can not tell what I am going to do next. You might act like you know that I have low stamina, but we both know that the emperor eye fixes that. So do you really think that you will win or is that you just being ignorant. I know how you are and you are smart, but we both know who is better then the other." I said with a calm yet playful tone just to annoy him.  
"oh is that what you think Kuroko. We both know that I am smarter, stronger, and faster than anyone in least Japan if not the world." Akashi said smugly.  
"Whatever Akashi-kun thinks, but you really should pay more attention to the game and not talking to me. Otherwise you will be surprised to find that the ball has been stolen from right under you nose."I said as I toke the ball from him when he was not paying attention anymore.  
I toke the ball and ran a little bit and passed it to Kagami. Kagami caught the ball and went for a slam dunk. He almost got there but my copy cat toke the ball from him.  
That fucking copy cat is going to be the first to suffer from the emperor eye.  
Meanwhile on the bench the three first years and Riko  
"Is it just me or is Kuroko starting to get scary." One of the first years asked  
"I think so to. Did you see one of his eyes turned purple when they lined up for the tip off. It also happened just now when Kuroko's copy cat stole the ball from Kagami." the other first year said while the other two nodded in agreement with him.  
"So wait, you are saying that Kuroko is basically hiding something that can change the game? I am going to kill him after the game." Riko said with flames blazing behind her.  
"Maybe he had a good reason" All of the first years said in unison.  
"Now that I think about it, he never does anything without a reason. I am going to call a break so we can hear for ourselves what is going on." Riko said as she started to head to the game-box to call a timeout.  
Back to the game  
I was trying my best to not go into my emperor eye because I wanted to explain to my team about it first. Just when I thought that it was going to useless to try and hind my eye anymore Riko-san called for a timeout, which could not have come at a better time.  
"There will be a short 5 minute break that was called by Serin. Go to your teams." the referee said to everyone who was currently in the middle of the game. I look over to the clock and see that it was almost the second quarter.  
I head over to the bench where the coach and the rest of the team already are. When I got there I decided that it was time to tell everyone what is going on with me today.  
"Kuroko what the hell is going on with you. Me and the other first years saw the purple eye and we saw your killer intent towards the copy cat. Please tell us what is going on. We are your team and deserve to know." Riko said in a pleading voice. Who could blame her though, I mean that if you just suddenly change your attitude it is going to upset people.  
"What is going on is that I have an emperor eye. That little dick head of a copy cat is replacement that Sei-kun is trying to use to get his mind off of me. I will not tell you why it is something between me and Sei-kun, and we are both being stubborn about it. Anyway That little fucker is going to regret being a copy cat and thinking that he can out do the original. Anyway getting away from those thoughts, I am the only one who can defeat him he does not know my power, but he does know everyone else. Please leave this up to me." I said but when I looked around everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head. It probably was from the curse words and the fact that I had my emperor eye out.


	3. wow

Chapter 3 WOW

As I look at everyone there are mixed feeling that I can most defiantly feel.

"Please just trust me about this." I look at them with my purple emperor eye showing, like I know it will for the rest of the game.

"I trust Kuroko, he has not let us down this far way would he stop now." Surprisingly it was Kagami who spoke up.

"Well that is true. If you fail I will make you train fifty times hard then usual." Riko said with a sparkling background.

Everyone sweat dropped with they saw this.

"Don't worry Riko-san I wont fail. Even Sei-kun could never read me. It always pissed him off." I said with a slightly evil smirk on my face. When I said this everyone was looking at me with a mixture of horror, amusement, and freaking out a little that I was actually showing some emotions for once in my life.

Just after I had said that the referee blew the whistle to tell everyone to get back on the court. We lined up again just like we did the first time. Akashi and I decided that we both were not going to hold back anymore. I could tell. If you knew him well enough, then you could tell all of his emotions. They were right there. In the eye that started it all. The beautiful gold eye, that I love and hate at the same time.

We stare at each other for a little while. Energy coming off our bodies to the point that some of our teammates backed off and the atmosphere was suffocating.

No one pov

The crowd was waiting with suspension. Kuroko and Akashi looked like they were going to eat someone's head off. The tension was very thick and even though it had only be a few seconds it felt like they had been waiting for the game to start for at least a week. Everyone was thinking different things at that moment. Some of the fan girls were thinking that it was sexual repression, and hey who were they to stop such an event to happen. The guys in the crowd thought that this was a super intense rivalry that the winner would be determined by this very match. In a way both of the thoughts were right. Akashi thought what the guys thought, while Kuroko was thinking of both but leaning more to the fan girls ideas.

All Kuroko wanted to do was walk away. He knew that there was no chance that Akashi liked him. How did he know. Simple, Akashi is a simple person. To most he is one of the most complex people in the world, but Kuroko knew better. Kuroko knew that Akashi only cared about wining. Everyone knew that, but what everyone else did not know is that Akashi can only focus on one thing at a time. Am example of that is if he is thinking about wining then he will not be thinking about romance. Because Akashi will only be thinking about wining romance with Kuroko stands no chance.

Akashi was thinking about how easy it is to read Kuroko. He knew that Kuroko liked him. Honestly Akashi liked Kuroko, maybe even love him. Why did he act like he does? The answer is simple Akashi does not know how to flirt. Poor Akashi thought that by picking on Kuroko it was flirting. Everyone is not perfect, and even thought Akashi wishes he was, sadly he is not. Akashi learned to flirt from when he was in second grade. Akashi realized by the time he got on the court that he can't flirt like he did in second grade. Akashi knew that he should be nicer to Kuroko but what are you to do. Old habits die hard. Akashi could not stop being mean to Kuroko.

Kuroko always thinks correctly unless it has anything to do with romance that involves himself. Akashi is the same way. Little does the couple know that they are more alike then they think they are.

Kuroko pov

The ball was dropped. This time everything was different. Everyone backed away from me and from Akashi. They were given a big enough spot on the floor that no one would get hurt. You know unless a stupid Bakagmi get in the way. You know before you can pass the pass. Ya. Bakagmi tried to grab the ball from Akashi but he failed when Akashi did an ankle break.

"ow. What the fuck was that." Kagami cursed.

"Bakagmi, you were to wait for the pass. Wow, just wow." I said as I raised my voice and rolled my eyes at him.

"Kuroko. I don't know if I am more scared that you raised your voice, and rolled your eyes, or to be more afraid of Akashi." Kagami said

"You should be afraid of what happens if we lose this game and I have to face Riko because of you so pay more attention." I said to him with a scary background behind my head.

Kagami looked at me and gave a nod with his head and then went back to where he was. He was a little bit pale but I know that he would be ok.

Back to the game. Me and Akashi were stareing at each other waiting for the other to move. Finally I was sick of not moving, and I grab the ball. I zoom around Akashi and pass the ball to kagami and he dunks to ball. The score is 23- 18 with ruzuken wining.

As I make my way to get the ball I think about something. If I truly want to win this game I have to put the wall around my heart up so I do not fall in love. I know that I am very close to love but I know that Akashi will never love me, so I will make sure that I am not hurt by him. I will make sure of it.


	4. Please Don't

Chapter 4 Please don't

I knew that closing my heart to everyone would have its consequences. I knew that I was the only way that I would not be devastated. I needed to do this for me and the team. I knew it was the right thing to do. But there is that one little voice in my heart and brain saying that if I do this that I cant go back. The only way for my heart to go back to normal would be for someone to spend the time to try and break them. I knew this but I have to do this for the good of the team. I knew that I would be hurting myself because I knew I was going to end up being cold to everyone. I am going to lose all my friends but I made that promise to Kagami. I have to keep the promise. I need to do this. I don't want to but what real choice do I have. I know that there will be no one willing to spend the time to break my walls. I will be alone forever. I wont have friends just my thoughts. At least I can keep my promise to myself along with my promise to Kagami.

And like that the Kuroko who shows no matter how little they were at the time locked away all emotions to where he will not show any emotions on the outside, but will feel them all on the inside. All the pain that he knows will happen when his friends leave him. At least he does not have to worry about his family. he does not have any. Another thing that no one knows about him. All the pain of knowing that no one will spend the time to try and get Kuroko back to normal.

I felt different. That is all I can describe it as. I know that I have emotions but I usually have more when I have my emperor eye out but now I know that I locked up my heart I know that I have an emotionless face and by looking around me I can see that Akashi is staring at me. I think he knows that something is off about me. I might be wrong about that. You know what I take that back that I know that it was just a trick of my eyes. Another thing I noticed is that I still have emotions on the inside but they are dialed down. I know that now I will be able to win for the team, Kagami, the GoM, and Akashi. So what if I have to set my emotions locked inside a safe in inside my head. I know that it will be worth it in the end. I know that Kagami will leave me as a friend, as will the team, and the GoM. Most people would think that this is way to far to go for just a basketball game. For me I feel that if I can male someone happy then it is worth it to have myself drown in my emotions that I will never express on the outside. It will be OK, I am used to be mostly emotionless. Everything will be fine. At least I hope so.

Normal pov

Kuroko kept repeating that in his head. He just wants someone to love him, but he now knows that he ruined his chances but doing this. Poor Kuroko is too selfless, but if you think about it at the same time his is too selfish. Akashi knew this better then anyone else. When Kuroko sealed his heart Akashi looked over to Kuroko and what he saw upset him. He knew what Kuroko did. It had happened before. When Kuroko was a child he did it when his mother and father died. Akashi knew this because he was the person to bring Kuroko back.

Flashback

In the first place Kuroko was a weird child, for lack of better words. He was always caring about others more then himself. He also did not have very many friends. He was shy, but no one knew that. He had barely a presence in the world. When Akashi first saw him, the only thing going on in his head was 'wow he is so cute!' and that was the first time that Kuroko got notice by someone who was not his parents. At the time little Kuroko did not know this. Akashi did not know that no one usually see Kuroko, and he only found out when he went up to Kuroko the next day.

Akashi walked up to Kuroko that day because he wanted to ask Kuroko why he never sat with anyone else during snack time and story time. When he got to him, he tapped on his head.

"Hello I have a question for you." Akashi said in a sweet voice. Even back then Akashi was scary so others were astound that Akashi was being nice to a student, but then when I they saw him they did not see Kuroko. Most of the people there thought that Akashi was talking to an imaginary friend. It made that others happy but also put off that Akashi would have an imaginary friend. The teachers decided that maybe he was on his way to being a more normal child. When Kuroko saw that a child walked up to him and touched his head he thought that it was just someone making a mistake and they were just trying to reach for the toy that he had in his hands. When he looked at the person he saw that the person was looking right at him and not through him, like everyone else in this place.

"Hello what would your question be?" Kuroko said trying to keep his excitement under check. Kuroko was truly happy for once because someone had finally talked to him. It also helped that the boy was lonely. No one cared about him. Maybe his grandmother who now watched him after his parents died. Kuroko had moved in with his grandmother and into a room that felt cold. The temperature of the room was fine, but it was devoid of love that his furthermore home had held. Kuroko could not blame his grandmother she had just lost her husband a week before his mother and father had died. Kuroko was staying with his only living grandmother that is on his father's side of the family. Now both Kuroko and his grandmother are depressed about their family passing on to the next world.

Kuroko now looks at someone and he feels hope that someone will help him from the prison that he put all his emotions into.

"My question is, why do you never play with any of the other kids? Also why do you look really sad in your eyes but on the outside you look emotionally dead." Akashi asked and when he did everyone around him were shocked that he would make an imaginary friend look like they were emotionally dead to the world. It shocked Kuroko as well because he was still shocked that this boy could see him and then to add onto it this boy seemed to know how he really felt and all he did was look at him. Before Kuroko knew what was going on he started to cry.

Everyone in the school were startled when they suddenly saw this cute little blue haired boy crying his eyes out.

"I d-dont play w-with the o-other children be-because they cant see me." Kuroko said while he was trying to clam down. It took him about ten minutes and a very confused Akashi holding the crying boy for him to clam down.

"Also I was like that because my mommy and daddy died and no one talks to me anymore." Kuroko said while he started to cry again.

Akashi looked at the boy and he knew that he would marry him one day. Who cared if he was a boy, they would be together and he would not let anyone get in their way.

While Akashi was having those thoughts Kuroko did not realize it yet but he was starting to fall for Akashi right than and there.

End of flashback

Akashi knew that this time would probably be harder then just talking to him. Akashi made a Promise to himself that he would not give up on Kuroko no matter what happened.  
Akashi knew all this just by looking at Kuroko. Nothing had changed. His feelings are still on the inside. A normal person would not be able to see his emotions but if you look in his eyes then you can see then clear as day.

The only thing on Akashi's mind at that moment became : Kuroko I will get your heart unlocked and it will be mine.


	5. please come back

Chapter 5 Please come back

I was going to win now. I saw Akashi look over at me with determination in his eyes.

"So he thinks he is going to win. Haha lets see him try." I said in a kind of cruel voice. I looked over to Kagami and he flinched at the way I said my words.

Crap I need to calm down.

But to bad for me I knew that was not going to happen. I knew that I could not control how my words came out anymore. It truly upset me but this is all for the good of everyone. I know this, but that does not mean that it does not hurt to know that what you say is not how you want it to come out and say things to people you do not mean to say. I knew what I was getting myself into with this. I already want someone to save me from myself. Please don't leave me everyone. I need you by my side. Please don't leave. Help me. Please.

Akashi pov

I knew that I had to try and win but I knew that Tetsuya would win. He is strong. That would be physically but not so much mentality. Most would think he was but I knew the truth. I knew that the day Daiki said those words to Tetsuya I knew that I hurt him. It hurt him but he did not show it. He stopped smiling. He stopped looking happy. He stopped being the happy person that I helped out of his shell in school after his parents died and his grandma was to depressed to talk to him. I was there for him at that time but then another time when he needed me I was to caught up in what I thought was the best for myself I did not help him. I knew that I had don't something wrong when he looked at me that day and gave me the slip of paper and walked out the doors. He avoided everyone. During school, after school, even when I went to his house he would never answer the door. I knew that Kuroko was not afraid of me like all of the other GoM. How did I know this, he does not do everything I tell him to do. I have told him to talk to me before he tries to lock himself up. Look how much good that did. Now I have to try and find a way to get him to trust me. I just want MY Tetsuya back. That is all I want I need in my life.

I know this is not going to be easy but I will do it. It is for my Tetsuya after all.

I will do it, I know that I can.

The game was about to start again and I knew that I had to think of something to do to try and get tetsuya's friends to know that he still cares about them and that he just is having a hard time, but I knew that that was going to be a difficult thing to do at the moment.

When I look over at Tetsuya and his friends one last time before the break is over I can see that he said something that he did not mean to. His friends were all looking at Tetsuya like he had done something very out of character. Now that I think about it they should be used to it. I mean he has been out of character this whole time.

Normal pov

The buzzer for the second quarter rang and everyone was lining up. Akashi walked up to Kuroko and everyone knew that something was up with both players. Both of them looked at each other like they knew who the other was from past life times. Akashi looked at Kuroko like he just wanted to take him out of the place in his arms, much to the surprise of everyone that knew him. As to where Kuroko liked at Akashi like he was his life long enemy that he was finally going to defeat in battle. They continued to look at each other until the buzzer went off again and that was when everything started to go down.

Akashi got the ball because he was a little bit taller then Kuroko. He took off running taking the ball with him. Kuroko knew that he was going to have to catch up with him. Kuroko knew that it was not going to be that hard because he had his emperor eye out. When he did catch but he started to block Akashi. Akashi knew that an ankle brake was not going to work on Kuroko. Kuroko knew that he could not do it on Akashi either. Kuroko was at a little bit of a disadvantage. Kuroko could not use his skills that he sally did and he could not use his emperor eye abilities because he was facing someone who had one. This was going to be a hard game. Is what both of them thought, but neither of them would admit it out load. One because he had a lot of pride, but the other could not say what he truly felt on the outside.

Please save me. That is all that Kuroko wants to say. He just hopes that someone would be able to see this through his eyes.


	6. winner or not

Chapter 6 Winner or not

I knew that I was going to have to save Kuroko form himself, but first we have to finish the basketball game. I knew that this was going to have to happen. I knew that I was going to have to ask him out on a date. I knew that was what I was going to have to do. If I show him that I love every inch of his beautiful body then I knew I was going to save my Kuroko. I knew this was going to happen.

I set eye with determination. After this I was going to ask Kuroko on a date. I hope that if I catch him off guard then I will not get the answer that he would give to everyone who would ask him to do something. A no. I knew that I was going to take him on a date I did not know what kind of date it was going to be but I knew it had to be awesome. I knew that to step up my game in both basketball and in flirting. Oh my god. I feel like if any thing could defeat me it would be flirting. Out of all things. Well at least I could prove to everyone that I am not perfect. The only reason I act like I am is because of my father, he wants be to do everything the way that he did but better. I know that I love him, but he forgets sometimes that I am still a child. I need free time to hang out with friends. I knew that I cant be what my dad wants me to be, for I was to, I would not be able to win Kuroko over. I knew what I had to do. I apologize in advance father but I really love him and he comes first, because he needs me.

With those thoughts I come back into focus at the game. Me and Kuroko are basically playing one on one. I knew that this was going to be the way the game was going to be played. I moved and grabbed the ball out of kuroko's hand and run down the court as fast I can. I knew that Kuroko was going to catch up to me. As I had thought he was here right in front of me again. Kuroko knocked the ball out of my hand that I was dribbling the ball in. He passes it, that surprised me. Considering that he had given up passing in the second half. I see that he passed it to Kagami. I knew that it was to late to go running after him so I let him make the dunk. I look over the Kuroko and smirk.

" I see that you are finally playing basketball your way and not only my way. I am happy." I told him and then I saw him go back to being himself for a second and within that second he gave me a smile that could melt even the thickest of ice, but as soon as it was there it was gone. I knew that this was going to be hard but I at least know that I can reach him in the mess that he has made within his mind. I look over to Kuroko I knew that he was emotionless and trapped again. I wanted to sigh but I knew that if I was going to reach Kuroko it was going to take time. I knew that I was going to free him and I was going to do it soon.

I see that Kuroko's replacement passed but failed and ended up passing to Kagami again. Ugh I hate this guy. He cant pass like my Tetsuya.

In my defense I missed Kuroko so much I found this guy who had a lack of presence and trained him. I wish he was as good as the original, but sadly he was not. But then again that could be a good thing. I knew that if I did replace Kuroko I would be letting him be trapped in his self imprisonment.

I look over and see that everyone on Kuroko and my team was trying and not just giving Kuroko and me room to fight it out. It pisses me off when a team gives up. I look over and see that Kuroko has the ball again and I decide that I should show him that I am not just standing around twiddling my thumbs. I look over to Kuroko and I knew that this game was not going to be easy. It was only the third quarter and everyone on each team was wiped out. I was a little tired myself. I would bet a lot of money to say that Kuroko is a little tired to. I knew that the game was going to be a very close one. I knew this because both me and Kuroko have emperor eyes that makes it harder for the other one to score.

I knew that all the GoM were here and I knew that went they saw that Kuroko had the same eye as me they were all thinking different things I knew that one who would be the most pissed would be aomine. He would be like: What the hell Tetsu! Why didn't you play with me at full strength.

Before I knew it I chuckled. I knew I was getting weird looks from my teammates and from Kuroko's. I also knew that I was not going to get any strange looks from Kuroko because he is emotionless at the moment. I have to fix this. It kills me on the inside a little bit every time I see him with an emotionless face. Before you say something like: isn't he usually like that?

No. he is not, he would showed a little bit of emotions. I knew because I was able to see them. I loved looking at all of his emotions. I don't want this to go on any longer. I knew that I had to fix this.

The rest of the game was the hardest game that my whole team has ever played. The scores are close that is all I know. I am going to wait for the results of who won for when we shake hands. The whole second half went by with when someone scored the other team scored. It was a hard game to keep up with. I knew that everyone was about to drop dead on the ground. I was wiped of all my energy. It was a weird feeling, I had never felt this tired before. I look over to Kuroko and I see that he is dead tired to. I knew that this game took a lot out of everyone. I don't think that a professional basketball player could play our game and not be tired too. Honestly it was a good game. The buzzer finally buzzed and I lined up without looking at the score, because I know that the referee was going to say what it was. I look over at the whole team both mine and kuroko's. I heard the score and it is 102 – 104 Siren. Meaning that siren had won the whole winter cup. I was upset that I lost up I was happy that Kuroko won. I looked over at my team and they are all upset. This was to be expected.

When I looked over at kuroko's team they are all happy and are lifting Kuroko up in the air on their shoulders. Everyone looks happy. Well everyone but Kuroko.

I walk over to the happy team. " Congratulations. May I talk to you Kuroko. This is very important." I said in a voice that was very serious. I then waited for him. This is now or never.


	7. Question and waiting

Chapter 7 Question and Waiting

I saw Akashi come over to us right after we won. I was a little scared that he would say something like he was going to punish us or something like that. I was not expecting him to say congratulations to us.

I was happy, but I did not show it on the outside because I was not able to. It was short lived when I heard that he wanted to talk to me alone. I knew that it was going to be something important.

I knew this because Akashi is not the type of person to shy away from cameras when it was something he could say whatever it was without ruining his reputation or would be the cause him to get arrested.

The thing that was throwing me off though was that Akashi was nervous. Most would not be able to tell but when you have barely any emotions most of the time you can tell others emotions even if they are one of the best people at hiding them.\

Akashi took me outside of the building an into a little patch of grass.  
I looked at Akashi one more time after we were outside and saw that his cheeks were pink. I knew on the inside that he really wanted something and it was embarrassing. I wanted to think that maybe he was going to ask me on a date, but that was very unlikely. I knew that the chances that I was going to get a date with Akashi was the same as the chances that I was going to get super powers and be able to fly and melt things with my eyes. I look over to Akashi once again and I saw the look of determination in his eyes. I knew that once he had this look on his face there was no going back.

Akashi looked at my once again and said something I thought that I would never hear from him, at least outside of my dreams.

"Kuroko, I am sorry. Will you please forgive me and please go on a date with me?" Akashi looked at me and for a minute I was myself and I replied with a yes. I was then was pushed back by the barrier that I had placed on myself.

I then looked at him, I knew that he was as surprised as I was, but at the same time he was not surprised. When it came to Akashi you never knew what he was going to say or think. He was predictable but at the same time he was not. He was the weirdest person on the planet. Not that I, or anyone for that manner would tell him that, that is if you wanted to live a long and full life. I chose to live a life.

I am still surprised that that something that I have been wish for as long as I could remember has finally come true. I was wrong Akashi does like me. I was wrong.

But there is always the possibility that he just wants to see how I will react to him while we are dating. I am not going to let my guard down. I will not let my heart be totally broken. I mean there is still the chance that he somehow found out that I liked him and is using this as a chance to punish me for beating him in the winter cup. I will not let my guard down, I refuse to be broken even more then I am.

^J^ Time skip to the Date ^J^

I was waiting for Akashi at my house. I did not have to worry about my grandma approving or not because she does not care what I do. I have been waiting for Akashi for a hour at my house. He is not late or anything, I am just super excited. I knew that this was going to be fun. Even if this was going to brake my heart I am going to enjoy my time with him. Even if it was just one day. I would prefer to that one day with him that I enjoyed then to have one where I did not try to enjoy my time, or even not going on a date with him in the first place. I knew that I was lucky, even if it was under false pretenses. I knew that no matter what I was going to enjoy my time. I will make sure of it.

I did not know where we were going on this date but I did not care. I knew that I was just lucky to get to do this with him.

I sat there and waited. He said that he was going to be here at one. So that meant that I had enough time to eat here. He did not tell me how long we were going to be out. I just figure that it is going to depend on how soon he decided that he wants to tell me that he does not care about me and that he brought me on the date because he felt like it at the moment and time. I wait for another ten minutes before I decided to make myself a ham sandwich. I had another half an hour before Akashi was to be at my house. I knew that he was probably going to be a little bit early.

I finished eating my sandwich and went upstairs to check my outfit one more time. I knew that I sound like a girl but I want my outfit to be perfect for our date. At least Akashi told me that I did not need to wear fancy clothing. I was happy that we were not going anywhere I was going to be uncomfortable, at least I don't think that we are.

I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing black skinny jeans, with knee high converses and a bleach t-shirt that Akashi had bought me one year for my birthday.

I knew that this outfit should be fine for about anywhere we would be going.

I heard the door bell and I was surprised that I had been up here for about twenty minutes. I was looking at myself for that long. I was a little bit embarrassed about that.

I hurried down the stairs so that I did not make Akashi worried.  
When I opened the door I saw that Akashi was wearing a pair of jeans with a pair of checkered converses and he was wearing a blue exorcist t-shirt.

Not many knew this about Akashi but he loved anime, he thought about how there were characters that had powers and that seemed like they would be hard for Akashi to read even with his emperor eye. I thought that it was kind of cute.

I looked to Akashi with a blank face that I have had for a while now.

"Are you ready Tetsuya?" He asked me. I wanted to tell him that I had been waiting for this since five this morning and that I could not sleep. But that would be embarrassing and I was not going to do something to embarrass myself.

"Yes I am. Where are we going by the way?" I asked him. I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. I knew that this was either a surprise, or it was something that I was not going to like. Thinking about the fact that we were going on a date I am going to go with that it is a surprise.

"That my dear Tetsuya, is a surprise." He said and I knew that I was right.

"Now let's go. The sooner that we get there the sooner the fun starts." Akashi said. I did not know if I should be taking it that it was going to be fun, or that this was not going to end well for me.


	8. The date part 1

Chapter 8 The date part 1

I was sating in Akashi's car, waiting to see what the surprise was. Akashi was not telling me anything, not even a hint about where we were going. I did not know anything. On the inside I was upset and worried because I did not know where we were going or where we were.

I just wanted to know where we was because what would I do if this turns out to be a prank that Akashi was pulling on me for a kind of cruel punishment. I know that I will end up running because this is a matter of heart break and I knew that I was going to have to find a way home. I knew that I was going to call a cub if this all happened because we have been traveling for about an hour in this car. I knew that there was almost no way I was going to walk home.

If I did not have enough money for the cub I could always ask one of the sempais. I did not know what to do. I am upset that my emperor eye can not read minds, trust me I would be using it all the time on Akashi. I just want to know what he is thinking about in that head of his.

We were finally at the place and I look out the window and saw that it was a fair. Akashi still remembered that I love fairs. It has been so long since I have been to one. I was very happy and for a minute I thought that I was going to be able to smile on the outside, but sadly I was not. It made me sad that I could not express what I was feeling to Akashi.

I am upset but then I remember that this is all a set up from Akashi. It is a cruel joke. Cruelest and a sure fire way to break someone. I knew that this was true and I was not going to let it happen to me.

I knew that the walls were starting to crumble but I was not going to let them. I will not let them crumble away and break. I will not let that happen. For if I do I will get broken instead, and I knew that I would not have the heart to live on.

I look at Akashi as he gets out of the car and takes me to the ticket booth where we buy the unlimited rides bracelet. Akashi said that it means that we can get on any ride and we only had to pay this one time. Akashi and me both thought that it was a wonderful idea because it was a lot cheaper that way.

After we head into the fair we both agree that it is best that we wait to play the game until we are just about to leave that way we do not have to carry them everywhere with us.

We head to the tea cups first. They spun us all around and I made it go even faster. Akashi got sick because I was spinning it so fast. I thought that it was funny but I did not show it on the outside. At least Akashi did not throw his cookies. He did, however say that we were not going back on that. He said that I looked creepy because I made no emotion while I was spinning the tea cup fast. He said that I looked like I was trying to make the tea cup fly in to the sky. While he said this I was laughing very hard on the inside.

Next we went on a roller coaster. It was fun. Akashi sat next to me and we rode it. After we got off we saw that there was a place that you can get your picture from went you were on the ride. We saw our picture and Akashi laughed. It was something that he did not do offend. I was happy that he let down his guard around me enough for him to laugh. I thought that it was nice, but I knew that it was not going to last. The picture that was taken of me and Akashi was were Akashi was screaming because we were going really fast. You know the kind of screaming that happens when you are on a roller coaster and you are having so much fun that you cant stop laughing and screaming at the same time.

We went on a few other rides that were fun, we also went back on the roller coaster again because we both had that much fun on it. I was very happy that we had the chance to have this date. After we were finished with riding all the rides we headed for the game booths.

The first one that we headed to was one where you only have five small green circles and you have to place them in such a way that you fill the bigger circle and you can only place the circle once. It had the best prizes. There were video game systems and TVs and there were all kinds of electronics. It was a game that was so hard that they had to show you that it was indeed possible.

Akashi and Kuroko wanted to see of this game would stand up to their emperor eyes so they activated them. After they did it was still hard but they both got it. The person at the stand was impressed that they could do such a difficult thing. Both Kuroko and Akashi said that they wanted a game system. Kuroko got a ps4 and Akashi got the X-box one. The people at the stand said that they would give them the system after they were ready to go if that was what they wanted. Both Akashi and Kuroko agreed.  
Kuroko and Akashi decided that since it was getting late that they should get something to eat and then they could go to the other booths and play more games


	9. The date part 2

Chapter 9 The date part 2

Akashi and Kuroko headed to another game booth. This time it was the game where you knock down all the milk bottles in order to get a prize. They both bought three balls each, with a lot of fighting from Kuroko in order to pay for his own balls, and started to aim for the milk bottles.

Kuroko wanted to win this game without using his emperor eye. He took the time to carefully line up the ball with the middle of the bottom to milk bottles. Kuroko finally did and he ended up knocking them all down. Kuroko was very happy, for his prize Kuroko chose a light sky blue dragon. Kuroko then while blushing gave it to Akashi. Even if this was a joke Kuroko want Akashi to have something that would remind him of him for at least the time it takes him to throw it away or to give it to someone else.

Akashi was looking at Kuroko when he gave him the light sky blue dragon. Akashi was very happy that Kuroko thought to give him something. Akashi was even more happy when he spotted to blush on his face. To Akashi that was a sure sign that Kuroko was starting to show more feelings and that there was a possibly that Kuroko could like him as well. Akashi was starting to think more and more that Kuroko actually liked him and that in the beginning of the finals between their two teams that Akashi made a huge mistake. That he was the one that made Kuroko lock his heart away. He was the one that made them go through this whole mess this time. Even thought Akashi had made a promise to himself that he would never hurt Kuroko, that he would only be by his side to protect him from all the bad things in life. Yet here Akashi is making everything worse. At least Akashi knew that he could bring Kuroko back to the way that he need to be, himself. Even if he does not show many emotions to a lot of people Akashi was someone different. Even when Kuroko did not show anyone his emotions, even when he did not show himself to them half the time, he always did for Akashi. He always show Akashi the hurt when someone would bully him, he would show Akashi the pain when it was the anniversary of his parents death, he would come to Akashi when his grandma forgot about his birthday, and he even came to Akashi when he join the high school basketball team and made a lot of friends from it.

Akashi knew more about Kuroko then even Kuroko knew about himself sometimes. It scared Kuroko when Akashi had told him once, but then he got over it because Kuroko knew more about Akashi then Akashi knew himself. To the red head it was weird. They were always closer then even the bestest of friends, but Kuroko and Akashi did not care one bit. They only care for each other.

Kuroko saw that Akashi was spacing out a little bit and decided to tap him on the shoulder. When he did he saw the Akashi jumped just a little bit, in fact it was so small that if anyone else other then Kuroko was to see it then they would not have noticed.

"Come on Tetsuya, let's go over to the shooting game, it looks like fun. Maybe we will get another prize." Akashi said to Kuroko after a few seconds.

Kuroko followed Akashi after he said that to the shooting game that was only a little bit away. The prizes for this games were cute. There was a little plush that looked a little bit like Akashi with a crown and a red cape with fur outlining the cape. Akashi and Kuroko both saw this and both thought the same thing "I have to win this!" both of them wanted this item for different reasons, Kuroko because he wanted to have it to remember Akashi forever, and Akashi wanted it to give to Kuroko for the same reason that he wanted it.

They both were determined to win the prize. There was only one left. Kuroko and Akashi both paid the amount it said for them to play the game. They had unlimited amount of shots but for them to be able the get the mini Akashi doll they needed to get 3000 points within 60 seconds. There were points that were only worth ten points and then there was fifty points and one hundred points. The hundred point targets were the smallest. This game was a hard one. Both knew that this was going to be a challenge, but that is the way they wanted it to be. They both knew that they were going to have to concentrate as much as they could so that way they could get the points that they needed for the doll.

Kuroko and Akashi took aim and they fired. For the next minute there was nothing but the sounds of a gun shooting and the dings of targets getting hit. Kuroko was aiming at anything that was close and that he knew for sure he was going to hit, which was mostly ten and fifty point targets though he did get a few hundred targets. Akashi on the other hand was shooting at the hundred point targets, sometimes he would hit a few fifty point targets but he mostly stuck with the hundred point targets. After the game was finally finished they looked up at their scores and saw that a crowd of people were around them looking at them with a mixture of envy and awe. Kuroko finally stopped looking at all the people and saw that his score was just short of the score he needed. He was really close, he had only needed to hit a ten point target and he would have had enough point to get the mini Akashi. Kuroko was upset by this but then he looked at the other prizes and saw that they had a penguin holding a pair of scissors. The weird part was as Kuroko looked around the booth there were a lot of things that reminded him of Akashi. To Kuroko this was honestly kind of creepy. Then again it could be that Kuroko is completely love struck.

Akashi looked up at his score that he had got with all his shots and saw that he had only made the amount with a hundred points extra. Akashi was very happy that he won this for Kuroko, part of the reason that he was so determined to win this prize for Kuroko was because Kuroko had given Akashi a prize that was a dragon that was the same color as Kuroko's hair. Akashi knew that he would need to get something for Kuroko, as Akashi being Akashi he was not going to be out done by Kuroko. He wanted to give Kuroko something that at least was as red as his hair and had either two red eyes or even better one red eye and one that is gold. When they had gotten to the shooting game Akashi saw something that liked just like him, he knew that it would be perfect. While Akashi was looking he looked over the Kuroko and saw that he was looking at the same plush that he was. Part of Akashi was upset that he was going to win it, but then the other part was saying that it was going to be fine since he was just going to give the plush to Kuroko.  
The man at the booth looked at their score and told Akashi to chose anything he wanted, of course he when for the mini Akashi plush. Kuroko looked at the man who was waiting for him to make his choice, what Kuroko chose was a penguin plushie that had a little pair of red scissors. They both got their prizes from the man, they both looked at each other. After a few seconds of staring at each other Akashi moved first and handed Kuroko the mini Akashi plush that was in his arms at the moment.

"Here Tetsuya, I want you to have this so that you will always remember this day. For day, weeks, months, and hopeful years to come." After Akashi said this line Kuroko could do nothing but blush. Not only because of the line but also because of the plush that looked just like Akashi. Kuroko was very happy and before Kuroko even knew what he was doing he was smiling. Akashi and Kuroko both looked deep into each others eyes and Kuroko knew that Akashi was not make a joke or a punishment out of this whole date, Akashi was for real. This made Kuroko so happy, Kuroko did not know what to do he wanted to cry out in happiness, but he found that he could not. Before he knew it he was not smiling anymore. Kuroko thought that his heart was open, it should have been, but Kuroko did not know what was wrong.

Why? WHY? WHY?!

I am suppose to be able to use emotions, I can see that he really likes me. This was the reason for my heart being locked, so why is it still closed?

WHY?

All I want to do right now it cry in sadness, but I cant do that. I cant smile, frown, cry, or even show that I am happy or sad at all. There is no way for me to express it.

Why?

I just want to show Akashi how happy he has made me, I want to show him the love I have for him, but I cant do that without the emotions that are needed


	10. Love's first kiss

Chapter 10 Love's first kiss

Kuroko did not know what to do, why couldn't he believe that even when he found out that Akashi was being serious this whole time, he still could not smile, cry, or use any of his emotions. It was tearing him up on the inside. Why did it have to happen like this. Why did Kuroko have to lock his heart away. It was making him angry, which he could not express, that just made it even worse. Why cant he express what he wanted to. It was not fair. Why? Just why?

Akashi looked over to Kuroko and saw that in his eyes that they were watering up. Akashi did know if this was a good thing or a bad one. Was Kuroko happy? Was he sad? Did he not like Akashi back and feel bad about leading Akashi on? There were so many question that Akashi had, but he knew that not one did he have the courage to ask. Akashi was mad at himself. Why was he suddenly scared? He did see Kuroko smile at him. So why was he second guesting him now? Akashi trusts Kuroko. Maybe it was something to do with his heart that he locked up. Maybe it was that Kuroko's heart, and even though he told him how he feels, it was not enough.

Akashi decided that he would continue the date like nothing happened. Maybe he would surprise Kuroko in an hour or so.

Akashi looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30. That meant that Akashi could have Kuroko out for another hour and then drive them to Kuroko house. Akashi looked over to Kuroko to see that he was beating himself up. Akashi now knew that Kuroko heart was locked up and that he did love him back. Akashi was sure of this, why else would Kuroko be beating himself up over something he can't control. Akashi knew that if he was to tell Kuroko what he thought then Kuroko would just feel worse and he would totally ignore Akashi. So Akashi decided to go along with his plans.

Akashi looked at Kuroko and started to tug him to the next game. If Akashi wanted his plan to work he was going to have to get Kuroko to have fun again. Which is why they were heading to the next game. Once they got there Akashi looked up to see what game it was that he had lead them to.

It turns out that Akashi had happened to lead them right to the water gun game. In this game you had to use your water gun to get a large amount of water into the clowns mouth before the other, when your bloon blow up then you are the winner. Most people went to these games, because there was more of a chance that you would win this game then most of the other ones.

Akashi took Kuroko up to the booth and put enough money for the both of them. Akashi knew that a little bit of a challenge would be good for the both of them. They both needed it to get earier's events off of their minds.

As soon as the bell went off they were firing their guns at the clown's mouth. It was harder then it looked. If they were distracted for even a millisecond the gun would go off balance and you were shooting the water on the ground. It was not even three minutes before a victor emerged. Akashi looked up to see if it was him or Kuroko who won. As it turns out it was Kuroko who won. Kuroko looked at the prizes and saw one that caught his eye. It was a basketball, it was red and a light sky blue.

To Kuroko this fair was getting weird. First they have the dragon, then a mini Akashi, a whole array of Akashi based items, and now there is a basketball that has the same colors as their hair. It was hard to find things that looked like Kuroko's hair let alone there being a ball that happens to be the same shade as both of their hair. It was creeping Kuroko out, but he was happy that Akashi seemed to know what Kuroko what him to know.

Kuroko could tell because Akashi was acting like nothing happened. Kuroko was a little bit upset that Akashi did not say anything more on the subject, but Kuroko figured that it was for the best of them both. Kuroko did not want to be reminded about how he could not cry out how much he loved Akashi, how he could not cry in happiness, and then sadness when he realized that he could not express his emotions. It made Kuroko mad, but again it was not like he could express that.

Kuroko shook off those thoughts, he needed to think about the date and having a good time with Akashi.

"Tetsuya, how about we go to one more game and then go back to the car to put all the prizes in there and then come back for one last ride. Does that sound good to you?" Akashi asked Kuroko. Kuroko looked at Akashi and he knew that it was a good idea. Kuroko did not even know what time it was but he knew that Akashi did. If he was suggesting this plan then that meant that it was getting pretty late.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. What game should we play then Akashi?" Kuroko asked Akashi. Kuroko truly did not know what other games there were that they could play, he also did not know if he could hold anymore plushies.

"Well... we could play bloon darts. I think that it might be fun." Akashi said. This sounded like a good idea to Kuroko so he just nodded his head in agreement.

As they started to walk to the bloon dart booth, Kuroko saw that it was starting to get dark. At first Kuroko could not tell because inside the fair there was a lot of light. Kuroko figured it was so people did not fall and that they could still play the game.

Kuroko looked at the Ferris wheel as they passed it. It was very high in the sky. Kuroko realized that it was darker by the Ferris wheel then any other place in the fair. Kuroko decided that the reason was that it was so couples and others who went on it would be able to see that sights without the light blinding out the sights.

They finally got to the bloon dart booth. They had a little trouble trying to find it, so they ended up walking for a good ten minutes. They found out that it was on the other side of the Ferris wheel that they had walked past earlier.

They bought five dart each and started to throw them. Akashi hit all of the bloons with his darts, while Kuroko ended up popping six open. How this happened was Kuroko threw the dart one time and it hit the bloon enough to pop it, but not enough for it to get stuck in the board. It ended up hitting another bloon and popping it.

Kuroko looked at what there was for prizes and saw something he never thought that he would see in a fair, a coupon. But not just any coupon it was a coupon for a weeks worth's of milkshakes at Maji's. He had to pop six bloons the get it to. This made Kuroko's eyes sparkle.

Akashi looked over to Kuroko to see what he was going to pick when he saw that Kuroko's eyes were sparkling like never before. Akashi wanted to see why, and he was not surprised anymore. He saw the coupon and how many bloons he needed. Akashi was happy that he could get something else and not have to buy more darts. Don't get Akashi wrong he would do it for Kuroko, but he was starting to run low on the money that he bought and he did not want to have to tell Kuroko that he could not win Kuroko that coupon.

Akashi looked at the prizes that he could possibly get, and he saw them. They were a pair of red, sharp looking scissors. Akashi could not believe it. They were some of the nicest scissors he had seen in a while. Akashi knew that it was awesome that he could get the scissors because they are for five popped bloons.

Akashi and Kuroko got the prizes that they wanted, and both were super happy with them. Everyone around the couple were creeped out or ran from them. Kuroko was scary because his eyes were sparkling, but if you even looked at the coupon he glare at you, and Akashi was snipping his scissors over and over again.

They finally got to the car after ten minutes. Lucky they did not get lost this time, it only took that long because they were pretty much on the other side of grounds that the fair was on. They also had stopped at the first booth that they went to to pick up their game systems, before they had got to the car. They carefully made sure that both of their things were separated so that way they were able to tell who's things were who's. Kuroko and Akashi both put their scissors and coupon in the glove box so no one stole them. Kuroko and Akashi both agreed that these were the most important things in their haul.

After the left the car Akashi lead Kuroko to the ride he wanted to go on before they left. Kuroko was pretty sure that it was either a roller coaster or the Ferris wheel. The only ride that they have not gone on was the Ferris wheel. So Kuroko was pretty sure that, that was where they were going.

After about another ten minutes they reached the Ferris wheel. Kuroko looked up at the Ferris wheel. He could tell that it was even taller then he thought up close.

They got to the front of the line in no time. There were lots of carts that held people. Kuroko looked over to Akashi and saw that he had a determined look on his face. Kuroko thought for a second and thought that Akashi was scared of highs. It would make sense as to why they were here last.

They got on the cart that was going to spin them in a slow circle.

They were at the top with the cart stopped spinning Kuroko knew that it was so that way the people riding could look at the city that was below.

Kuroko looked out the window of the cart and saw the city full of lights. It was so much prettier during night then during the day.

Kuroko stole a quick look to Akashi to see how he was holding up. When he did he saw that Akashi was staring at him with another look of determination.

"Akashi, why are you looking at me like that? You should really look outside it is so beautiful." Kuroko said. All he wanted Akashi to do was look outside at the city.

"Tetsuya." Was all that Akashi said but it was in a low seductive voice. Kuroko looked at Akashi with a small blush on the outside, but on the inside he was a puddle.

Kuroko just looked at Akashi. He did not know what to think. All Akashi was doing was staring at him but Kuroko felt as though Akashi was touching him all over his body. It sent a shiver up Kuroko's spine.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi once more only to notice that he was sitting next to him, instead of across like they were just a minute ago.

Akashi was leaning in more and more by the second. Kuroko lent in a little bit without noticing it.

It happened then they kissed. Their lips pressed together and Kuroko felt this fuzzy feeling in his chest.

To Akashi, he could not get enough of Kuroko's lips. They were a little chapped, but soft.

Akashi pulled back for a minute to see Kuroko's face. When he did he almost cried for joy. Kuroko was showing emotion.

Before Kuroko even got to have a reaction about his emotions being back, Akashi pulled him into another kiss. This one was not as sweet and innocent. This one was full of emotion from both of them. They did not even realize when their tongues got involved. Soon they were full on making out. They were so happy to just have each other. They were finally a couple. Kuroko was showing his emotions again, and Akashi got to grope Kuroko's butt. It was a win all round. They were so happy that they did not realize that they had gone around in the big circle three times and they were letting people off and on with the new passengers. When the person got to them the people started to blush along with the people in the line that could see what was going on. The worker started to speak with got them to come out of their own little world.

" E-excuse me. You need to s-stop so that way others can go on the ride." As soon as the worker started to talk Kuroko pulled away and started to fix himself. Akashi only glare at the worker. It was Kuroko who said sorry and grabbed Akashi so they could leave.

"So Tetsuya, will you be my lover? I would say boyfriend but I feel that the term is to overused and not right for our relationship." Akashi said, and Kuroko had to agree. They were anything but normal and they both knew that this relationship was going to be filled with fights sometimes, but they could not see each other with anyone else.

"The answer to you question is yes Akashi. I will always be yours and you will be mine." Kuroko said before they drove off the Akashi's house, where Kuroko was spending the night.


End file.
